Twin love
by jillian.lian-chan
Summary: In the land of Amazonia, women are dominant over men, wherein men are considered slaves, toys or collection. And falling in love is strictly prohibited by the queen. How could Mikan and Hotaru control their feelings for the two men they met?lets find out!


**Twin love**

Hiya! :) this my second story so hope you like it!

Please be nice! I'm not very good at this, and sorry for my wrong grammar and spelling -_-'

Ok, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **

**I obviously don't own gakuen alice! But I wish I do T.T**

**Warning: Mikan here is a little bit OCC! **

Summary:

In the land of Amazonia, women are dominant over men, wherein men are considered slaves, toys or collection. And falling in love is strictly prohibited by the queen. How could Mikan and Hotaru control their feelings for the two men they met? Or else the queen will sentence them to death, let's find out!

**Chapter 1: the vendor and the imperial officer.**

"If only I could sell all my dumbbells (A/N: in Amazonia, men slaves are called dumbbells) I could pay all my debt, I guess men have uses sometimes, they could wash our clothes, massage us, babysitters, cooks and many possible things we could make them do. And of course if you want to have a child, just look for a handsome dumbbell, and you could have what you want with him, just don't fall in love of course, because our queen, Queen Luna, prohibited love in our country. All because of her only love, kei makihiro, cheated on her with her twin sister. That's why, when she became queen, she prohibited love and made all men live in shame and regret for what kei did. Then she trapped her sister's soul inside the stone block in the castle's gold room. There she lay alone and depressed for what she had done. And every now and then Queen Luna, would torture her to death but never really killing her, so she could always make her scream that she wants to die." Mikan said to her friends and co-workers who is also a vendor of dumbbells.

"But, did you hear about the legend?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison. Who is riding in a horse beside Mikan and was on their way to the marketplace. Mikan was also riding in a horse or should I say horses with a big cage dragging behind them.

"What legend?" Mikan said not even showing a slight feeling of curiosity. Finally reaching the market place Mikan jumped off the horse and removed the cloth that was covering the cage and revealed many men with metal leashes on their neck and blindfolds.

"Legend says that two girls will fall in love in the exact time and the sacred sword will be found by the chosen one or the star seeker who is a guy by the way, and he will be king by defeating the queen and take over the Amazonia." Anna explained as she helped Mikan and Nonoko tie the men around the slightly elevated stage and prepared for the opening of the shop.

"Ooh! I wish I'm one of the two girls!" Nonoko said while clasping her hand together and feeling excited.

Mikan giggled. "Don't believe such lies Nonoko-Chan" Mikan said smiling to Nonoko.

"Hmp! I guess you're right, but there's nothing wrong in hoping right?" Nonoko said smiling while Anna just laughed.

"no, there's not Nonoko-Chan" Mikan said while preparing her kyunrei (A/N: kyunrei is a hypnotismal powder, that when inhaled by a person he/she will get hypnotized)

"Well, guys, enough of that and let's proceed with our business, shall we?" Anna said smiling as she reached for the bell and started ringing it. Mikan and Nonoko just nod.

"Hear me, hear me, I've got new arrived dumbbells today! Just choose and buy them from us, this is limited and no refund! No exchange! With 15 golds each" Anna said at the top of her lungs in just 10 seconds women came dashing around the dumbbells. The women examined every dumbbell in place and some bought the dumbbells which they are satisfied. Mikan stood at the center of the stage and started announcing.

"and our special item today …" Mikan said while she was dragging a guy with a hood in his head. And then she removed his hood and it revealed a cute guy with dark brown eyes, blue hair and red lips. The women went "ooh..." and "aahh" at the sight of the guy.

"I'll buy him! With 30 Golds!" a woman said in red, around her twenties and has a big mole on her face just below her lips.

"Okay! No one getting higher than her?" Mikan asked smiling "no? Okay... he's sold in the woman in red!"

The guy was disgusted and faced Mikan. "Master please, I beg of you, please anyone but her!"

Mikan smirked. "Eh? A little choosy eh? What about you inhale a calming powder first, and let's talk about it." Mikan said while taking out her kyunrei out of her pocket, and then she removed the cap of the tube and let the guy inhale the smell. Then his eyes turn blank. "Let me ask you, am I pretty?" Mikan asked to the guy. The guy stared at her for a while then nodded. "Then, is she pretty?" Mikan asked again while turning the guy's head over to the woman in red. The guy saw mikan's face instead of the woman's face. "Yes, master, she's very pretty." Mikan giggled "then, there's no problem right?" Mikan smiled mischievously. "Yes, master..." then the guy went to his buyer and walked off.

"Well, that was easy!" Mikan said grinning.

A woman in dark blue and was riding a horse came with a dumbbell on her side walking. She was emotionless and was very cold in other people. She was known as the ice queen and an imperial officer of the palace, Hotaru Imai.

"Please... Let me go, I'll give everything you want. I'll give you 1000 gold coins. Please... just let me go" Hotaru's dumbbell said obviously begging for his freedom.

Hotaru just shrugged and didn't answered, Mikan and Hotaru's eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment. Then hotaru rode off with her dumbbell. Mikan was left confused and she just shrugged it off.

Just then, a huge commotion began, a guy in a ninja suit came running in holding a stone block in his hands, it looked like he came from the palace. Mikan stared at the guy and was frowning. Due to the commotion, her dumbbells were set free and all her hard work was suddenly gone. She ran and ran searching for her dumbbells, until she found hotaru with her horse. She asked awkwardly. "Do you see any guys in chains here?" hotaru just shook her head and signaled Mikan to go away from the tent that was behind them.

"Yes, there are two behind this tent!" Hotaru's dumbbell said and hotaru glared at him deadly.

"Hey! That's called stealing! Give them back!" Mikan said pouting at hotaru. Hotaru just stared at her giving her the i-will-never-do-that-you-idiot look. Mikan had enough of their staring competition and said "if you don't want to give them, then I will forcefully get them to you." Mikan smirked then started attacking hotaru, from left to right, down and up, but hotaru have fast reflexes so she quickly dodges each of mikan's attacks. Mikan grinned "so you know how to fight eh?" hotaru just stared at her blankly. Then Mikan started attacking her again but this time hotaru hit mikan's nose. "OW! That hurt!" Mikan glared at hotaru "hn" hotaru simply replied obviously letting Mikan know that she doesn't care. Mikan attacked her furiously more, but Hotaru's dumbbell suddenly began running, hotaru saw this and she quickly picked up the pot beside her with her foot then threw it at the guy. The guy lay unconscious with a big lump on his head. Mikan sweat dropped then she glared at hotaru, "AHH!" Mikan charges at hotaru and they fought more, until hotaru grabbed mikan's ankle and said "I've had enough of this, this is a waste of time, but thanks for entertaining me" hotaru said throwing mikan's ankle and getting Mikan out of her balance and suddenly drop on the floor.

"Ouch… my but hurts" Mikan said caressing the side of her butt. Then she remembered hotaru and stood up, and then she ran after hotaru who is now on her horse and her dumbbell on her side.

"Come back here! Give me my dum-"Mikan stopped when she saw her dumbbells at the tent, so she smiled, still caressing her butt she went to her two dumbbells and lazily dragged them home. She smiled at the thought of the woman in blue; _maybe she was good after all. _Mikan said to herself. _Oh damn! I didn't sell much today and what's more worse is that Marshall the tax collector will be coming today! _Mikan mentally cursed herself for letting the woman in blue take all her time.

When she arrived home, she found Anna and Nonoko with a depressed look on their face, Mikan noticed this so she decided to ask them about it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mikan asked Anna who is sitting in the rather small but is enough for the three of them. Anna started crying which startled Mikan more. She then turns her head to Nonoko, who is sitting beside Anna, Nonoko started explaining to Mikan that the money they've earned was stolen and the ones that they saved for emergencies like this was stolen too. Mikan's mind went completely blank, she can't believe what's happening and to make matters worse there was unexpectedly knock on their door which is obviously the Marshall. Mikan nervously stood, not knowing what to do. She grabbed the knob on the door and opened it. Revealing the Marshall…

Mikan stared at her for a while until the Marshall cough letting her know that she was standing out cold. Mikan came back to her senses and said "Good evening Marshall sumire-san. Please come in" Mikan step aside to let sumire in. sumire in her rather expensive clothing and headdress, came in without hesitating, Anna let her seat at the table.

"Ah, sumire-san, would you like some tea or hot Choco?" Anna offered the Marshall.

"No, thank you," sumire said formally "well, I bet you know why I'm here" sumire turned her head at Mikan who was sitting across her.

"sumire-san, could you give us a little more time, our money was stolen and we have nothing else, please understand" Mikan pleaded to sumire. Since sumire has another thing in her mind she agreed.

"Okay, but in one condition" sumire said.

"What is it, sumire-san?" Mikan asked as Anna and Nonoko listened attentively.

"I would like you to search for my guy," Mikan was startled, and so does Anna and Nonoko.

"You're in love?" Mikan almost shouted loudly. Sumire shh-ed her.

"shh… don't shout it out!" sumire commanded "anyway, I don't have any photos of him, but here's a clue. He has a piercing in his right ear. And he is a hunter and a performer." Sumire said.

"How about his hair color? The color of his eyes?" Mikan asked curiously.

"I can only give you that clue because I have spent so much time here, my guards (A/N: her guards are waiting for her outside) will suspect something, if you find him I will let you out of your debts and all the taxes for the rest of your life." Sumire said smiling. She was hoping she made the right decision.

"Yes, sumire-san! Thank you so much!" Mikan said smiling like crazy.

Sumire bowed the stood up. Mikan helped her out of the house. When sumire was gone Anna was unsure of the deal they made with the Marshall.

"Mikan, are sure about this? "Anna asked uncertainly.

Mikan sighed, "it's the only way anna-chan, and beside if I do find him, then we wouldn't worry about taxes anymore." Mikan just smiled at the thought.

"But mikan-chan, what if the queen finds out?" Nonoko butted in.

"she will never know, so it's a secret between us and the Marshall, so don't worry okay?" mikan said whispering.

"o-okay" Anna and Nonoko said unison, both are still unsure of the idea.

"I'll start looking for the Marshall's guy tomorrow, so take care of yourselves and also continue selling the dumbbells that was left" mikan said while preparing for bed.

"okay" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. "good night mi-chan"

"good night anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, sweetdreams" mikan said while heading to her room.

Anna and Nonoko just shrugged and they also prepared for bed.

-**end of chapter**-

Hey! How was that? How did I do? Teehee. I know, I know. I didn't updated on my other story yet but I'm trying my best!

If you like this would you kindly please click on the review button?

**- UP NEXT ON TWIN LOVE – **

**Chapter two: the hunters and the performers.**

**Ciao. xoxo kairixsora,roxasxnamine. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
